Riri
'' Nota: Tal vez debería dejar HEATHERS y HAMILTON XD '' Información general *Idols: Riri Ann y Lily Ohara ( Ambos) *Coords:June Bride Pearl Coord / Escort Cinema Coord *Cyalume Coords:Chao Heartful Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord / Mystery Brilliant Prince Cyalume Coord *Cancion: Our Love Is God Live Riri: Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que este live fue mi idea ;) Lily: y yo espero no arrepentirme XD They made you cry, but that will end tonight. You are the only thing that's right about this broken world. Go on and cry, but when the morning comes, we'll burn it down and then we'll build the world again... Our love is God. I was alone. I was a frozen lake, but then you melted me awake; See, now I'm crying too. You're not alone. ( You're not alone) And when the morning comes We'll burn away that tear, and raise our city here... ( Raise our city here...) Our love is god We can start and finish wars We're what killed the dinosaurs We're the asteroid that's overdue The dinosaurs choked on the dust They died because God said they must The new world needed room For me and you I worship you I'd trade my life for yours They all will disappear We'll plant our garden here Plant our garden here Our love is God Our love is God Our love is God Our love is God ----- Making Drama Switch On! Lily: Whoa. ¿Es real? Riri: -Sosteniendo una pistola y metiendo unas cuantas balas- Si, pero le pondremos balas "Ich Luge" Lily: ¿Ich Luge...? ¿Qué? Riri: Mi abuelo las consiguió en la segunda guerra mundial, contienen este poderoso tranquilizante que los nazis usaron para fingir sus propios suicidios cuando los rusos invadieron Berlín pero, solo las usaremos para noquear a Ayato y Seiya lo suficiente para que parezca un pacto suicida, completo con una nota suicida falsa. -''Riri muestra una nota de la cual dos pequeñas figuras de humo simulando a Ayato y Seiya aparecen''- Seiya y Ayato: "Ayato y yo morimos por que teníamos que ocultar nuestro amor gay prohibido de un mundo equivocado"... Lily: ¡WOW! ¡Esta sera la mejor broma! ' ''And when the morning comes. They'll both be laughing stocks ' So let's go hunt some jocks! '''Ayato': Hola Lily.. Seiya: ¿Así que...Solo lo sacamos o qué? Lily: Mas lento, Kazehaya-san. Desvistanse para mi Ayato y Seiya: Ok... -se desvisten- ¿Qué hay de ti? Lily: Oh bien, esperaba que ustedes pudieran sacarme la ropa. Ayato: Si, podemos Lily: A la cuenta de 3. Los tres: 1, 2 -Entra Riri tomando la mano de Lily a lo cual ambos sacan pistolas- Lily y Riri: 3 -Disparan pero Lily falla en darle a Seiya- Riri: -Se acerca a Seiya y le dispara- Lily: ¡¿Qué m*rda?! ¡¡Cyalume Time~!! -------------- I worship you I'd trade my life for yours We'll make them disappear We'll plant our garden here Our love is God Our love is God Our love is God Our love is God Our love is God Our love is God Our love is God Categoría:Live Categoría:Lily/Live Categoría:Riri/Live Categoría:DREAMINGCODE13